disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakuto
Bakuto is the secondary antagonist in Marvel's Iron Fist. He is portrayed by Ramón Rodríguez. Biography Capturing Gao Bakuto visits Colleen Wing at her dojo and she greets him as an old friend. When she invites him for tea, Bakuto mentions Danny Rand. Colleen assures him that Bakuto will always come in front of anyone else and Bakuto tells her to be careful, as Danny has been drawing all kinds of attention to himself. After Danny, Colleen and Claire have captured Madam Gao and brought her to Colleen's dojo, they realize that Colleen has been poisoned. Colleen tells them to call Bakuto and tell him to come and Danny leaves a voice mail on his phone. Eventually, Bakuto turns up but Danny is reluctant to allow him to enter, claiming that he shouldn't have reached the dojo as there are enemies everywhere. Bakuto claims that he took care of Madame Gao's mercenaries. Interestingly, Bakuto's presence annoys Gao who claims that Bakuto has no business here and should leave. This causes Danny to trust Bakuto and he opens the door. Seeing Colleen on the floor, Bakuto claims that they should have called him sooner. He claims that only Danny can help Colleen because as the Iron Fist, he has the power to heal her. While Gao claims that Danny is falling into a trap he cannot escape, Bakuto beckons him to come closer and to focus his chi in his hand. Danny listens to Bakuto and follows his advise. Through Bakuto's instructions, Danny manages to save Colleen. However, the procedure also knocks out Danny. Suddenly, more of Bakuto's men turn up and they grab Danny and Gao. Together with Colleen, they enter a car and drive off, leaving Claire behind. They bring Danny and Colleen to Bakudo's academy, which Colleen claims is a place of refuge for people who need a home. Once the two have stepped outside into the green, Bakuto, who is training a group of teenagers, approaches them and welcomes them both. He reveals that he knows that Danny is the Iron Fist and offers to help Danny in recharging his chi. Danny does not understand, as his training has ended rather abruptly, and Bakuto offers to train him. After sending Colleen away under a pretext, Bakuto claims that Colleen has told him much about Danny. Danny replies that Colleen never told him about Bakuto and Bakuto tells him that this is to protect this place. Bakuto states that he and his academy have taken in people from all kinds of lives and that in order for them to be safe, the place needs to be a secret. Danny then asks about Gao and Bakuto tells her that she has been taken out of comission and that Danny does not need to worry. Antagonizing Danny Eventually, Danny asks Bakuto what he gains from all this, adding that thus far whenever people found out Danny is the Iron Fist, they wanted to use it for their own purposes. Bakuto claims that at his academy, people are not being manipulated as they are allowed to make their own choices. Arriving at his office, Bakuto claims that the modern world is being ruled by corporations. He adds that Danny's return made a change to Rand Enterprises, as Danny was more focused on doing good than making profits. He then opens his safe and takes out a USB drive, showing Danny secret footage of the Iron Fist of 1948. He tells Danny that Danny has the potential the Iron Fist displayed in the video and claims that he can help Danny become what he was meant to be. He states that he wants Danny to be his partner so the Gao's of the world cannot harm him and his people. Danny asks what Bakuto knows about Gao and Bakuto claims that he has opposed her for a long time. He adds that seven of his students are recovering from Gao's drugs. After Danny has left the office, Bakuto is informed that Danny has been called by Harold Meachum moments after. He orders his man to have the transcript of the call sent to his computer. Moments later, Colleen enters the room and asks Bakuto how Danny has done. She is eager to tell Danny the truth but Bakuto claims that they need to wait a little bit more. Colleen is unhappy about this and Bakuto tells her that it is neccessary and that Danny will understand. Colleen asks what happens if Danny doesn't and Bakuto replies that in this case, Danny is not the right guy for her. Bakuto later disrupts a conversation with Danny and Gao and brings Danny back to Colleen. Bakuto later tracks down Harold Meachum and visits him in his penthouse. Bakuto reveals that he is taking over from Madame Gao and adds that he is far more easy-going than Gao. Bakuto claims while Gao was ruling only through fear, working Bakuto will allow Harold to gradually get back into public life. Returning home, Bakuto learns that Danny has further investigated his academy and confronts him. He fights Danny, who has now found out that Bakuto's organization is The Hand. Although Danny defeats Bakuto, he is forced to flee when more of Bakuto's men turn up. During Danny's escape, aided by his former friend Davos, Danny is stabbed by Bakuto. Danny and Davos attempt to flee by bursting open a gate but Danny's anger prevents him from using his powers. Bakuto mentions as much when he and a horde of students and Hand warriors confront him at the gates. Nonetheless, all of Bakuto's men are defeated and Danny and Davos successfully escape. Capturing the Meachums After Danny's escape, Bakuto and Colleen argue about keeping the truth from Danny. Bakuto is not convinced by Colleen's worries and orders her to inform her should Danny contact her. Meanwhile, Harold Meachum, his daughter Joy, Danny and Davos plot to take down Bakuto. While Bakuto punishes Colleen, who has been brought back to Bakuto's compound for failing to deliver Danny to Bakuto, Danny and Davos round up in front of the compound. Eventually, Bakuto leaves Colleen with two of his disciples, ordering them to kill her, and leaves. After Bakuto has taken his leave, Colleen escapes. Joy and Harold then hack the Hand and freeze their accounts from Rand Enterprises in order to lure out Bakuto. Bakuto, however, has his own plans. He visits Harold Meachum's son Harold at the psychiatric hospital and injects Ward with a serum helping him with the withdrawal symptoms from Madam Gao's heroin. Bakuto attempt to recruit Ward, offering to make sure that Harold is never resurrected again in return. Bakuto states that he wants Ward as Rand Enterprises' CEO and as an ally. Bakuto claims that the partnership between Bakuto and Ward would be different than the one between Gao and Harold, claiming that he is far more beneficial and rewarding to his partners. He gives the anti-heroin drug as an example which he states he will give Rand Enterprises to sell. Bakuto asks for a favor in return, however; he wants Ward to help him capture the Iron Fist. After freeing Ward, Bakuto allows him to head to Harold's penthouse to get his sister away from there. However, as they are about to leave Bakuto and the Hand turn up. After the Hand shoot Harold's bodyguards, Bakuto takes all Meachum's prisoners and orders Ward to stop the transaction of Bakuto's money. After this is done, Bakuto's men grab Harold and force him on his knees. Harold tells Bakuto that he will return and hunt down Bakuto without mercy but Bakuto claims that Harold will never return as Bakuto intends to behead him - the only way to kill someone revived by the Hand without causing another resurrection. Ward approaches him, asking that Harold is not killed in front of Joy. Bakuto tells Ward to hand over his phone and with Ward's phone, Bakuto calls Danny. He reveals that he has all Meachum's as hostages and shoots Joy in the stomach. He reveals that Joy should be okay if she arrives at a hospital within half an hour but threatens to murder all Meachums should Danny not surrender to him. While they wait for Danny, Bakuto hands Ward a blanket to stabilize Joy's wounds. Eventually, time is up and Danny has not arrived. Bakuto draws his katana, claiming that it has killed kings, emperors, lords and tyrants and that he now has to use it on a businessman. He tells Harold not to move his head as he does not want to have to swing twice. He asks Harold whether he has any last words and Harold speaks to Ward, claiming that he spent his entire life raising Ward to be a great man. He claims that Ward has been the biggest disappointment of his life and apologizes to Joy for trusting Ward over her. Harold then tells Bakuto that he is ready to die and Bakuto raises his blade. However, before he can strike Harold down, Danny arrives. After Danny has surrendered to him, Bakuto tells Ward that unfortunately, he won't be able to hold his part of the deal. He adds that, on the bright side, Ward now knows how to get rid of his father for good. On the elevator ride down, Bakuto tells Danny that someone inside The Hand is very anxious to work with Danny and that Bakuto will bring Danny to that person. He also claims that the promises he made to Danny are still in place and that he will help train Danny to become the true Iron Fist. While the group leaves the elevator and strides through the foyer, Danny concentrates in order to summon the Iron Fist. Eventually, he breaks free of his chains and although the fist extinguishes seconds later, Danny is still free. The same time, Davos and Colleen appear and attack The Hand. Danny attacks Bakuto, claiming that he has the feeling that Bakuto is not allowed to kill him. Bakuto states that this does not mean that Bakuto will not do what it takes to subdue Danny. He draws his sword and slices Danny's chest, claiming that The Hand has some of the best doctors in the world and that Danny would be amazed to see what they can stitch back together. Death Eventually, Bakuto realizes that from all of The Hand's warriors, he alone remains standing. He flees out onto the streets, pursued by Danny, Colleen and Davos. They corner him at Central Park and by mentioning that Colleen is a traitor and no true warrior, Bakuto goads her into challenging him. Although he realizes what Bakuto is doing, Colleen still engages him alone. During the fight, Bakuto proves to be the better warrior but fueled by her anger, Colleen strikes back. During the battle, Bakuto breaks Colleen's katana but as the blade falls back to the ground, Colleen kicks it and thrusts it into Bakuto's leg. Bakuto retaliates by slicing her arm. The battle continues but as Bakuto takes a swing at her, Colleen dives down and rams her sword into his stomach. Perplexed, the wounded Bakuto falls to the ground but Colleen refrains from executing him. She claims that by killing Bakuto, they would lower themselves to his level and claims that they have enough evidence to have him arrested. Although Danny agrees with Colleen, Davos walks towards him, draws his knife and rams it into Bakuto's chest, killing him. The situation results in a heated argument between Davos and Danny and after the argument is resolved, Danny and Colleen turn to see that Bakuto's corpse is gone. Personality Bakuto originally presents himself as a righteous man trying to improve the world for the better, and claims that he simply wants to help the poor and downtrodden. In truth, he's a charismatic manipulator who takes advantage of the vulnerable for his own ends. His training school is really nothing more than a cult where he brainwashes impressionable youths into being wholly devoted to him and his ideology, and he demands absolute unconditional loyalty and obedience from all of his subjects. He is willing to forgive his underlings for failure, but he does not tolerate them questioning his motives or showing even the slightest bit of doubt in their mission, as shown when he tried to have Colleen executed for doubting his cause. Bakuto despises the large corporations that control society, since he believes they abuse their power and prey on the weakest members of society, though ironically his cult does those exact same things. He is proven to be even more of a hypocrite when he attempts to gain control of Rand Enterprises following Madame Gao's imprisonment, taking the Meachum family hostage once they start threatening his financial interests. He also claimed to oppose Madame Gao's drug dealing as a matter of principle, yet he tried to take control of her heroin operation as soon as she was out of the way, further demonstrating his hypocrisy. Ultimately, Harold Meachum claimed that for all of Bakuto's talk about serving a higher ideal, he was really just a criminal who only cared about money and power; while Harold himself is a frequent liar, Bakuto's own subsequent actions would nonetheless prove him right in this instance.